Puzzle
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Si Flare pudiera elegir qué ser, sin duda ella elegiría ser una pieza de rompecabezas, para así sentirse parte de algo, parte de alguien… encajar, solo encajar. "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**Words:** 1,700. Sin contar ni título y ni la cita.  
 **Notas de autor:** Quería ser algo ANGST pero temí no apegarme a lo que se pretendía con el reto, que era cómo se formaban los lazos en el gremio, no obstante Raven Tail se caracteriza por ser oscuro e ir a la caza de las hadas. Flare me parece un personaje tierno y creo que por su afán de formar parte de algo, se dejó hundir en las enseñanzas de su maestro y sus compañeros, siempre trato de ser lo más IC posible y por eso tiendo a tomar parte de los capítulos del manga. Espero que les guste.  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic participa en el reto: mis primeros días en el Gremio del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

* * *

 **Puzzle**

* * *

" _Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas."_ ― **Pablo Neruda.**

* * *

Escondida tras el tronco de un árbol, abraza sus rodillas y hunde su rostro en ellas, haciéndose todavía más diminuta en una aldea de gigantes. Considera que los magos de Fairy Tail tienen un aura hasta más grande que las personas que la criaron y envidia la naturalidad de todos por adaptarse a ellos, de encajar… ella es incapaz de hacerlo.

Flare no es una pieza que encaje donde sea, no como los magos de Fairy Tail.

Después de descongelar la aldea prefirió ocultarse, estaba alegre de que todo hubiese salido bien y que los gigantes estuviesen bien, con eso ella se conforma.

―¿Dónde está Flare?

La rubia hace una pregunta. La misma rubia a la que había humillado en el primer combate de los grandes juegos mágicos por órdenes de su maestro, la misma rubia que llamó su atención y quiso seguir, porque moría de curiosidad por saber cómo es que ella encajaba tan bien con las personas.

La siguió y la espió para ver qué aprendía de ella, para ver si se le pegaba algo y así ella podría encajar.

―¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?

Flare no se remueve y ni dice nada.

―¿Flare?

―¿Flare, dónde?

Las voces de los gigantes empiezan a resonar a sus espaldas.

―Hey, Flare. ¿Estás ahí?

Suenan molestos, con justa razón…

―Vamos Flare ―Lucy la ha jalado para que salga de su escondite y se una a la fiesta.

―Yo abandoné esta aldea… los dejé sin decir nada ―confiesa.

―No te preocupes, ellos no están enojados ―anima Lucy ―quizás…

Alguien se acerca.

―¿En realidad eres Flare? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ―los demás gigantes se acercan para poder verla ―has crecido pero sigues siendo más pequeña que nosotros.

Obvio, ella no es un gigante. Ella no encaja ahí.

―¿Cómo es el mundo exterior? ―es una pregunta seria.

Ella lo piensa ―Fue divertido… pero también fue difícil ―desvía la mirada.

Todos sonrieron y el gigante que le había cuestionado se inclinó. ―Eso es lo que es, no importa a donde vayas… mientras tú estés viva.

Sus ojos se cristalizan al oír esas dulces palabras. Ella que se había ido porque no encajaba en ese rompecabezas gigante, porque era diferente y no se sentía cómoda. Y esas palabras le demostraron lo equivocada que ha _bía_ estado.

No importa si ella es una pieza pequeña en ese enorme tablero, ella es importante; en un verde bosque cada hoja de cada árbol es importante, así como ella: los gigantes son el grueso y gran tronco pero ella es el verde que los complementa.

Un llanto, que tenía guardado desde el día que se fue a conocer el mundo exterior para buscar un lugar al cuál pertenecer, amenaza por escaparse de sus ojos.

Mira el tatuaje, el símbolo de donde pertenece.

 _Aldea del sol._

Y recuerda otro símbolo que había tenido en su piel.

 _Raven Tail._

Ahí había caído. En un mundo donde las personas eran de su tamaño, donde unas eran más amables que otras.

Un gremio, una asociación, que le daba el trabajo que necesitaba para tener dinero y poder mantenerse.

Sus días en Raven Tail, le enseñaron la verdad del mundo: existía la crueldad y la ambición.

 _Flare por ese afán de querer pertenecer a algo cayó en sus redes y se vio envuelta en la realidad de otra persona, no la de ella._

Un gremio anti-Fairy Tail. No le importó el objetivo: mientras formarse parte de la asociación, mientras pudiese encajar.

 _"Fue divertido"._

Lo acababa de decir. Todo tenía su parte buena y su parte mala. Explorando el mundo, formando parte de un gremio que desde fuera parecía malo, se divirtió, tuvo sus momentos de risas, no podía negarlo.

El día que abandonó su aldea, le encantó sentir el calor del viento golpear su rostro y gozar de un sentimiento de curiosidad hacia lo desconocido, mismo que la movió para adelante.

Su llegada a Raven Tail le dio la oportunidad de experimentar, curiosear, ver, probar, conocer… se queda con los buenos tragos de sake que compartió con sus compañeros de gremio, se queda con lo bueno que fue poder ganar dinero para comprarse algo para ella, se queda con su presentación en los juegos mágicos, donde verse rodeada de tanto público, de su tamaño, la hizo sentirse parte de algo.

Tener dónde dormir, tener qué comer, poder gastarse dinero en lo que ella quería, ver ciudades, otros rostros, otras formas de vida. Ella quería conocer eso.

Además, sobre todo, eso hay algo que Flare disfruta mucho y en secreto: el color del cabello de las personas.

¡Flare amó ver tantos colores de cabellos! Rosas, verdes, azules, negros, castaños, rubios y todos de diferentes tonalidades. Si alguien se entusiasma con los sabores de los helados, ella se entusiasma con los colores.

En Raven Tail nadie tenía un color particular, que le llamara la atención, pero al ser un gremio pendiente de otro, que sí tiene variedad, Flare se puso feliz. En Fairy Tail había una rubia, uno de cabellos rosas, morados, verdes, blancos, diferentes tonos de azules. A Flare le encantó.

 _Si eligiera qué rompecabezas armar, elegiría uno donde salgan muchas chicas con colores de cabellos distintos. Porque pese a ser piezas diferentes, encajan._

Sus primeros días en Raven Tail, le permitieron ampliar su gama personal, de colores de cabellos y aprender nuevos trucos con el suyo.

Su pelo es mágico, unirse a un gremio de magos le ayudaría a ver diferentes técnicas para inspirarse en crear las suyas.

Nullpuding, Kurohebi, Obra, el maestro Iván…

Pese a sus personalidades oscuras, ella aprendió de todos, hasta la absorbieron y la convirtieron en uno de ellos. Flare sintió que por fin había encajado en algo.

Todos estaban unidos por una razón: destruir Fairy Tail. Era lo que había buscado; conocer, experimentar, vivir, formar parte de un grupo, compartir la misma meta, parecerse a alguien.

Encajó perfecto.

Aprendió de la crueldad y la indiferencia.

 _"Fue difícil"._

Eso también lo había mencionado recién.

 _'Cuando más preciado es algo, más quiero destruirlo'_ Callado, cruel y sádico. Kurohebi también se lo había mencionado a ella al ver cómo cuidaba su cabello. No era un amigo, pero sí un compañero de meta.

Nullpuding. Rubio pero no del rubio que llama la atención, no como Lucy. Astuto y burlón. Él también se había metido con su cabello, mofándose de su tipo de magia.

Iván. Metía miedo y su visión de la vida; crueldad y obsesión.

Durante sus primeros días se sintió sola, pero poco a poco fue encajando, porque el maestro se había acercado a ella y la hizo sentir como que aportaba mucho: que era la pieza faltante para completar el rompecabezas.

Y no quiso volver, porque ya formaba parte de algo.

Ya compartía una visión. Encajó y no a la fuerza; era como una pieza sobrepuesta que poco a poco iba hundiéndose para quedar bien.

Pero su realidad era otra: lejos de encajar por ser como es, se acopló por tomar la forma de ellos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a ella para odiar así a otro gremio, del cual no conocía a ningún integrante? Nada. Pero solo por quedar, absorbió ese pensamiento y lo hizo suyo, lo amoldó a su corazón.

Olvidó las enseñanzas en su antiguo pueblo, las cambió por las adquiridas en sus primeros días en un gremio de magos.

 _―_ _Aquí odiamos a Fairy Tail ―Iván explicó ―ese es el principal requisito para formar parte de este gremio. ¿Habías visto algún otro gremio de magos?_

 _Flare tímidamente negó moviendo la cabeza._

 _Iván sonrió. ―¡Bienvenida a casa!_

 _Casa._

 _Hogar._

Lo que buscaba.

Compartió techo e ideales. Comida y una visión, tal como un rompecabezas: las piezas formaban un paisaje, una imagen de algo. Así como ella, había llegado para completar el gremio.

Con todo lo vivido hasta ese momento: su llegada a Raven Tail, su participación en los Juegos Mágicos y su ida a Magnolia tras la rubia, comprendió algo: en sus primeros días en Raven, en su estadía ahí, no forjó esos lazos indestructibles de amistad como los Fairy Tail, no hizo alianzas y no confió en nadie.

Sí, aprendió, se divirtió viendo colores de cabellos, sí se hizo más fuerte. Pero la pieza, que es ella, no encajaba bien. No quedaba en ese lugar; quedaba apretada y eso era porque su lugar no _era_ ahí.

No la habían forzado a entrar, mejor dicho; ella la puso ahí a ver cómo se adaptaba, a ver si con el tiempo cambiaba la forma y quedaba perfecta.

Se engañó.

Su rompecabezas es gigante y tiene lugar para una pieza pequeña; no importa la diferencias de tamaños… ella había encajado desde el principio.

―No importa si tú vas o te quedas, este es tu hogar ―los latidos de su corazón la aturden ―puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero quiero decirte algo…

Los gigantes se inclinan hacia ella y pronuncian las mejores palabras que ha recibido en toda su vida.

Puras, cálidas y llenas de amor. ―¡Bienvenida a casa, hija!

En sus primeros días en Raven Tail, dejó ir parte de ella. Había aprendido, pero antes de eso, había dejado muy atrás lo que verdaderamente _es._

Su colección de colores creció, sus poderes aumentaron, río, bebió y se convirtió en otra, en uno de ellos todo por su afán de encontrarse a ella misma, cuando ya se tenía.

Sus primeros días fueron buenos, sí. Experimentó cosas que nunca había vivido, se queda con eso. Pero después comparó y se dio cuenta que no vivió de la mejor manera; ser cruel estaba mal, pero era peor querer encajar, a la fuerza, en otro rompecabezas cuando ella ya había completado a otro.

No está bien cambiar para ser como los otros.

No está bien transformarse en otra persona para ser mala con otros.

Estuvo bien viajar y conocer por ella misma, valerse por ella, sentirse independiente, hacer magia y ver otros tipos.

Aprendió de sus errores, por eso agradece a su antiguo gremio: no todas las cosas son oscuras, el rojo brillante de su cabello puede destellar en donde quiera.

De sus primeros días, tomaba las enseñanzas.

―Yo… yo… estoy en casa ―rompe en llanto.

Total, ya se tiene a ella y a su familia.

* * *

 **He de confesar que me resultó un poco difícil y siento que soy pésima explicando, a lo que quería llegar es que por el mismo afán de Flare de formar parte de algo se dejó cambiar, pero después se dio cuenta que ella ya había encajado en un rompecabezas. xDDD**

 **Además me es difícil mostrar algo bueno (?) De Raven solo sé que caza a Fairy, no vi lazos, ni fuertes vínculos, solo una misión en especial que es destruir FT. Pero quise ser positiva con Flare y demostrar que pese estaba en el camino equivocado, se queda con las cosas buenas :3 tales como: las técnicas que aprendió, es inevitable no reír, la enseñanza de que no puede renunciar a lo que es por el sentimiento de pertenecer a algo. Y bueno me gustó la frase de Neruda porque sentí que Flare se encontró con ella misma cuando en su aldea la recibieron muy bien. Mi bebé.**

 **So~ espero que guste. Cualquier crítica, comentario, queja, sugerencia es bien recibida.**


End file.
